


Most Awkward Valentine's Ever!!!

by JAYJEN11



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Drunken Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAYJEN11/pseuds/JAYJEN11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks he loves Dean and lets him know it on Valentines Day. Doesn't end how you think it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Awkward Valentine's Ever!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have nnnooo idea where this came from - it is nothing like how I usually write - in fact if you like my usual writing - don't read this. If you kinda follow me you know I have had a bit of a hard time of it recently with the 'fans' and I think some bitterness slipped out. Don't hate me for this.

Valentines Day. Sam had learned about it in school; had sat through years of art and craft classes painting, gluing macaroni, using pottery clay to make presents for his parents. Yeah like his dad would ever want a clay heart or a macaroni glitter encrusted card. Early on, in kindy and early school years he would give his arts to Dean and Dean always smiled and thanked him and ruffled his hair but then some kid asked him if he liked boys more than girls when he saw Dean’s name on a painting and even then Sam knew that that was wrong so said ‘no’ and after he was marked on his painting had thrown it in the bin.

When he was ten Sam had witnessed a girl from high school giving his teenage brother a blow job. He had been in awe as he sank to his knees, hidden around a corner, and watched as Dean held her head and thrust into her mouth as he muttered things like “So good baby, oh you’re doing so good, yeah just keep doing that” before he threw his head back and Sam watched the girl choke before pulling off and spitting on the ground. He then watched Dean help the girl up off her knees, wipe her face clean and gently kiss her before wishing her happy Valentine’s Day.

Sam shuffled away and went back to their hotel room with his little cock hard and knowing he wanted Dean to talk to him like that, look at him like that.

Sam found himself sneaking around, following Dean, watching Dean when he was with girls. He was learning things but not how to treat girls, how to treat Dean, give Dean what he wanted, get that smile of approval Dean seemed to give the girls who satisfied him.

Sam was sure he loved Dean more than a brother, he knew in his head it was wrong. He had sat through history lessons, sociology lessons even religious class in one school so he knew that what he felt and wanted was not only unethical but also illegal and would at the least have his dad beat the crap out of him, at the worst have him put in some psychiatric asylum.

It was Valentine’s Day again and Sam, at the age of thirteen, was flopped out on a motel room bed, dad was somewhere else in the state chasing god only knows what and Dean was out on a date. Sam was bored, beyond bored, all that was on television was romantic comedies and he had finished all his homework and had nothing to read. As he paced the hotel room he saw the whiskey bottle sitting on the bench. It was never hidden, Dean and dad drank medicinally and they knew Sam had a good head on his shoulders; he had never been a rebellious kid but tonight his skin itched, he was antsy knowing Dean was out getting blown or laid and he was stuck here like the good little Winchester, guarding the fort.

Sam took a swig of the whiskey and his eyes watered and he coughed as it burned its way down his throat and chest to warm his stomach. Sam pulled a face and opened the fridge to see if there was something there to wash the taste away but there was only beer. Beer was drunk like water in this household so he shrugged and popped the cap.

Half an hour later Dean threw open the door, returning from his waste of time date that had been a cock tease virgin who wouldn’t let him past first base. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on Sammy, lying spread eagled on his bed with a couple of empty beer bottles beside him.

“Sammy?”

“Hey Dean.” He slurred

“You drunk?”

“You drunk?” Sam replied with a giggle

“Sam what’s going on?”

“You get lucky?”

“What?”

“You home early so obviously she gave it up pretty quick or she didn’t give it up at all.”

“You think you know me so well hey Sammy?”

“Oh big brother you have no idea.” Sam purred with a little smirk before waving his hand in front of his face and giggling.

Dean sighed and sat down on the bed next to Sam, running his hand through his sweat damp hair as he looked at his flushed face

“First time you had a drink Sammy?”

“Yup.”

“And?”

“Whiskey blurk.” Sam said and pulled a face and Dean smiled. He still remembered his first shot of gutrot whiskey, he actually thought that shit’s what made his voice break.

“So what brought this on Sam? No date on Valentine Day?”

“Don wanna date?”

“So what do ya want Sammy?” Dean asked and Sam looked him in the eye before motioning with his finger for him to come closer as if he had a secret. “Sammy?”

“I want you.” Sam whispered and planted his mouth on Dean.

Dean froze as Sam wetly kissed and licked at his lips. He could tell the kid was a novice, they never talked about it so Dean didn’t know if he had even kissed a girl before but his brain literally shut down as Sam licked and nibbled and tried to get access to his big brother’s mouth

“Sam.” Dean snapped

“Come on Dean. Please, just once.” Sam whined

“Do you even know what you’re doing Sammy, you’re thirteen, have you even come before?”

“I came when I sat there watching Wendy whatever her name was blow you and I came when I watched you finger Sally whatever the hell and she screamed out your name.”

“You fucking little pervert.”

“Only when it comes to you Dean. I wanted to know what turns you on and what makes it good for you.”

“Why?”

“Cause I love you.”

“Sam you’re thirteen you don’t even know what love is.”

“I fucking love you Dean.” Sam yelled out in drunk frustration

“Ok, ok calm down.” Said as he ruffled his hair again while he tried to figure out how the hell to get out of this situation, all he could think was that Sam didn’t know the implications of what he was saying, what he was implying, “So you like boys hey Sammy?” Dean asked casually

“No.” Sam snarked and pulled a face

“Well I am a boy Sam.”

“Yeah but you’re you.”

“Ok Sammy roll over.”

“What?”

“Roll over.”

“Why?”

“Because when boys like other boys they let them stick their dick up their bum.”

“Dean!”

“Well it’s the truth. Want me to stick my dick up your bum Sam?”

“No I don’t want anything stuck up my bum.” Sam pouted

“Ok so what do you wanna do?”

“Kiss?” Sam said but made it sound more like an unsure question

“Ok but if you’re grown up enough to kiss boys I think you’re grown up enough to have another drink.” Dean said and went and poured them both another shot of whiskey before grabbing bottles of beer out the fridge.

He threw back the shot and gave Sammy his and waited for Sammy to throw it back, pulling a face as it went down painfully. Sam then grabbed the beer and took a couple of big swigs to get the taste out of his mouth.

“Ok, ok.” He said to himself as if boosting himself up

“Ok Sammy now jump in the shower and brush your teeth, if we’re gonna do this I want you smelling all pretty for me.” Dean said matter of factly and Sam got up off the bed and bounced off a couple of walls as he went into the bathroom.

Dean sat there on the bed and ran his hands over his face while he tried to figure a way out of this mess. Sam had always looked up to him, hell Dean was pretty much the only family he had, dad was always gone, so it was not so hard to believe that Sammy had built him up to super hero status in his head but for it to have gone in this direction made things uncomfortable and awkward but there was no way Dean was going to be cruel about this.

The shower turned off and there was a few minutes’ silence before Dean heard vomiting.

“Sammy?” he called out as he got up and walked to the bathroom door

“Dean I don’t feel so good.” Sam said as he came out. He had got on his boxers but he was still damp and his hair was dripping

“Come on Sammy.” Dean said and pulled him over before pushing him into a bed

“Dean…” he said and started heaving again. Dean quickly grabbed a rubbish bin and held Sammy up as he threw up, all the while looking at the ceiling and deep breathing so he himself didn’t throw up.

After Sam finished vomiting Dean went and flushed the evidence and got him a glass of water.

“Here Sammy drink this, you’ll feel better in the morning.” Dean said and Sammy drank the water and fell back into the bed before he curled around Dean and started crying, “Shh Sammy it’ll be ok.”

“It’s spinning Dean.”

“I know just deep breathe and close your eyes.” Dean said as he ran his hands through Sam’s hair to comfort him and let him know he was still there.

Dean sat there until Sammy eventually stopped twitching and started snuffle snoring, letting out a whimper every now and then but he was asleep.

Dean reached for the whiskey bottle and had another shot while he went back to sit on the other bed. He didn’t know what to do and he had no one he could ring or turn to, to ask for advice. He eventually decided to sleep on it and talk to Sam rationally tomorrow morning and go from there.

 

Dean woke with the sun in his eyes and the smell or burning toast in his nose

“Sam?” he asked as he rubbed his eyes still half asleep

“Hey Dean, want some toast?”

“How do you feel?”

“Like crap, yuck” Sam said as he poked out his tongue obviously visually describing how his mouth felt when he woke this morning

“Not surprised.”

“You’re not gonna tell dad are you?” Sam asked scared

“Tell him what?”

“That I drank last night?”

“Ah no little brother I think how you feel this morning is enough punishment.”

“So what time did you get in last night? How’d your date go?”

“What?” Dean asked with shock

“I don’t remember you coming in last night so I must have been passed out by then.”

“Ah…yeah…yeah you were.” Dean said as he ran his hands over his face. “Um I’m gonna jump in the shower and then I’ll go get us some big greasy hamburgers to make you feel better.” Dean said and laughed when he literally saw Sam turn green.

 

After Dean climbed in the shower Sam went and sat back on the bed. He remembered, he remembered everything and yeah maybe he didn’t love Dean like he thought he did. He definitely had no desire to have anyone stick anything up his bum and hadn’t even taken that into consideration when he thought he loved his big brother plus he knew he liked girls. Dean had just always been there to turn to, to lean on, to tell anything to.  Dean looked out for him, didn’t let anyone bully him, brought his favourite cereal and his favourite books, when they had the money. He was such an idiot and almost blew everything last night. He loved Dean for the way he handled it, knew he loved him like a brother, but yeah he loved him.

This would certainly not be a Valentine’s Day either of them forgot in a hurry.


End file.
